Una Noche Màgica
by Sunmile
Summary: Edward no solía valorar las cosas buenas de la vida. Hasta que un ángel se cruza su camino. Juntos deben cumplir su propia misión. Además de iluminar las navidades de tres almas, cambiarìan la vida del otro cumpliendo su misión.- Cullen Chrismats Contest


**Cullen Christmast Contest****  
**

**Nombre del One-Shot: **_**La Misiòn: "Una Noche Màgica"**_**  
Nombre de la Autora: **_**Camila Anahi Cullen**_**  
Personajes: **_**Edward&Bella**_**  
Rating: **_**T**_**  
Summary: **_**Edward no solìa valorar las cosas buenas de la vida. Hasta que Un angel se cruza su camino. Jjuntos deben cumplir su propia misiòn. Ademàs de iluminar las navidades de tres almas, cambiarìan la vida del otro cumpliendo su misiòn. ¿Podràn seguir las señales del destino?**_

* * *

_Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Apreciarìa que no se salten ninguna oraciòn o parte, para entenderla mejor. La historia es algo descabellada pero porfa, leanla hasta el final. Dicho esto, Que lo disfruten._

* * *

**La Misiòn: Una Noche Màgica**

Edward aparcò en la acera congelada del garage de su casa. No, el no odiaba la navidad, simplemente no le encontraba su encanto. Trataba de pasar por alto el hecho de que habìa un àrbol enorme en su sala y que su casa estaba adornada con millones de lucecitas de colores. Suspirò. Era hora de decirle a sus padres que no estarìa en la cena de noche buena, una vez màs. Ellos comprenden que Edward ya tenìa sus 21 años cumplidos y que desde los 15 no los pasaba con su familia. En vez de esto salìa o iba a alguna de las fiestas navideñas de sus amigos. Esta vez la fiesta era de jessica.

Entonces, ¿Por què suspiraba?

Porque Esme siempre le daba sus discursos con respecto a la noche buena, navidad y el festejo en familia. Carlisle le reprochaba que nunca estaba en casa, ni tampoco con la familia. Alice le gritaba que lo ùnico que le importaba era el mismo y Emmet le decìa que no tenìa espirìtu navideño.

Y para sorpresa de Edward, notese su sarcasmo, pasò exactamente igual y el terminò como tantos años saliendo de su casa cerrando la puerta fuerte. Esme saliò atràs de Edward.

- Perdona, Edward. Sabes que tù tienes derecho a ir a donde tù quieras, pero tal vez podrìas quedarte. Vienen los Hale, Charlie..

- Y su esposa y su hija, ya lo sè mamà...-interrumpio Edward.

- No, Edward. Bella muriò hace un año. -dijo triste.- Hoy serà la primera noche buena que pasemos sin Bella. Alice no esta muy bien, y ella es la màs alegre de todas.

Edward no se inmutò con la historia.

- Ya he quedado mamà. Tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto se puso su gorro, subiò a su Volvo y empezò su viaje a la casa de Jessica.

Edward ya se encontraba en la fiesta, listo para cazar. No tardo en encontrar a su proxima presa, quièn el las llamaba "afortunadas". La chica estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, sola. No paraba de mirar a Edward. Èl se acerco, modelando en el camino, hacia ella. Comienza el juego para Edward.

- Hola. -dice Edward con voz seductora, mientras aquella joven sonreìa.- ¿Còmo te llamas?

Edward no olvidaba porque ella la habìa cautivado desde el otro lado de la sala en la fiesta. Sus ojos chocolates, su dulce sonrojo cada vez que alguien se le acercaba y su sexy cuerpo.

- Isabella. -contestò con una mueca.- Tù eres Edward, ¿Me equivoco? -preguntò curiosa.

- Exacto. -a Edward no le sorprendìa que lo conocieran. Mientras ella abrìa su boca para volver a hablar, el ya estaba deseando tenerla en sus brazos. Era tan sexy, vistiendo esa falda negra. Tan fràgil y tan hermosa a la vez. Tan perfecta. Su voz volviò a iluminar los ojos de Edward.

- Te estaba buscando. Te necesito. Hoy tendremos una noche màgica. -dijo ella sonriendo, llevando a Edward de la mano mientras subian las escaleras.

Edward sonreìa, sus pensamientos solo giraban alrededor de que se acostarìa con Isabella. Sin duda esta noche serìa màgica.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto Isabella cerrò la puerta a sus espaldas. Su suspiro de alivio, se viò apagado por los labios de Edward, quien se habìa practicamente tirado encima de ella. Bella, con mucha fuerza de voluntad, lo separò de ella y lo mirò sorprendida.

- ¿Què haces? -preguntò abriendo los ojos.

- ¿Que se supone que quieres que haga? -dijo Edward seductoramente, pasando por alto el hecho de que Isabella era la ùnica mujer que habìa escapado de sus labios.

- Que te sientes allì. -dijo Isabella señalando la cama. Edward, sin borrar su sonrisa, se sentò y la miro perverso. Isabella se preparò para hablar.- Me mandaron a buscarte. Tenemos una misiòn. ¿Estas listo? -preguntò alegremente.

Edward repitiò las palabras de Isabella en su cabeza. ¿Misiòn? ¿Em? Seguìa sin entender.

-¿De què me estas hablando?

Bella suspiro y se fuè a sentar a un lado de Edward. Lo mirò a los ojos.- Toma mi mano, viajaremos en el tiempo. Allì en el camino te lo explicarè todo.

Bella le ofreciò su mano, pero Edward estaba màs que confundido.

- ¿Confìas en mì? -preguntò Bella insinuantemente. Aquella era la ùnica forma que creìa que funcionarìa.

Bella extendiò màs la mano, y Edward la tomo por fin. La habitaciòn de la casa de Jessica desapareciò. Se encontraban en una calle desierta, con dos faroles que lo iluminaban. Edward no podìa creer lo que estaba viendo, se frotò los ojos... seguìa sin entender. Isabella le hizo señas de que lo siguiera.

- Isabella, ¿Què es esto?

- Dime Bella, por favor. -dijo.- Soy un àngel, Tù angel. -se corrigiò.- Tenemos una misiòn, compartir la magia.

Edward seguìa sin entender mucho, pero la pregunta ¿Què? No le servìa de mucho. Si habìan viajado en el tiempo, si misteriosamente en el viaje Bella habìa cambiado de ropa y ahora estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y tenìa alas y decìa ser su àngel... Despùes de todo eso, ¿Què serìa imposible? Le siguiò el juego.

- ¿Còmo compartirìamos la magia?

- Fàcil. Buenas Acciones. Hay miles de personas en el mundo que no estan pasando una buena navidad. Nos encargaremos de tres casos en especial, y para los tres casos necesito tù ayuda.

- ¿Què hay que hacer? - Preguntò Edward.

- Ya veràs.

Bella y Edward seguìan caminando, llegaron a un pueblo. Bella entro a una casa iluminada, seguida de Edward. Nadie figaba su atenciòn en ellos, la familia estaban cenando tranquila y alegremente.

- Estamos en el presente, exactamente en Boston. ¿Ves ese chico de alli? -dijo Bella apuntando al chico que se encontraba triste, sin comer ni hablar en la mesa. Edward asintiò.- Sus padres le dijieron que Papa Noel hoy no vendrìa. Ellos no tienen el dinero suficiente como para comprarle un regalo. Sebastian piensa que Papa Noel no viene porque no se acuerda de èl, porque no es especial.

Edward se entristeciò con solo ver al niño sufrir.

- Hasta ahora somos invisibles. Pero, esta es la parte en que tu entràs en acciòn. Debes conseguir una bicicleta para Sebas y depositarla debajo del arbolito.

- ¿Dònde se supone que consiga una bicicleta a estas horas?

- No lo se. Pero, no puedes robarla, Edward. Es màs tienes veinte minutos.

- ¿Què pasa si no traigo la bicicleta en veinte minutos? -pregunto retandola.

- Te quedas varado en en Boston, invisible a las personas por siempre. -dijo Bella sin inmutarse. Edward se estremeciò de frìo a pesar de que la chimenea de la familia estaba prendida.- Por cierto, ya no eres invisible. Tus veinte minutos estan corriendo.

Edward dejò de ser invisible. La mujer que estaba comiendo, cuando viò a Edward en su sala, gritò desesperada.

- ¡Un Ladròn! -Edward saliò de la casa corriendo, mientras que el hombre corrìa en busca de la escopeta. Cuando Edward ya estaba lejos, se pusò a pensar. ¿Dònde estaba Bella? ¿Còmo demonios harìa para conseguir una bicicleta? ¿¡Què tienda estaba abierta a estas horas, en Navidad!?

Edward se cruzò de brazos. Ninguna chica le decìa a Edward lo que tenìa que hacer, mucho menos lo ponìan en presiòn aunque esa chica fuertan un àngel tan hermoso, dulce y sexy como lo era Bella. Debìa ser todo un chantaje de Bella ¿Còmo se podrìa quedar varado en el tiempo?

- ¡De la misma manera que viaje en el tiempo, que me encuentro en Boston y que tengo una misiòn!. -gritò en medio de la calle. Menos mal que nadie lo escucho, todos estaban en sus casas. Un papelito cayò del cielo, justo en la cabeza de Edward.

_Sigue las señales del destino. Nunca fallan._

_Tu àngel, Bella._

- ¿Señales del destino? -preguntò Edward esperando que le caiga un papelito y que diga "si". El papelito nunca llegò. Edward empezò a mirar por todos lados buscando una señal.

El chofer del camiòn parò al ver a Edward en la calle.

- ¿Necesitas un aventon? -preguntò. Edward pensò que esta serìa una señal del destino. Despues de todo, era lo ùnico que habìa en esa calle ademàs de casas.

Edward asintiò y se subiò al camiòn. - ¿Què andas haciendo en Noche Buena por la calle, eh? Un pimpollo com vos deberìa estar en su casa.

Edward se tensò y le asqueò que le dijiera pimpollo.

- Estaba tratando de conseguir una bicicleta. -contestò tenso.- ¿Sabes de una tienda que este abierta?

- A estas horas ninguna. -dijo el chofer, sin desviar la vista de la carretera.- Pero tengo una bicicleta atràs. Le falta un poco de pintura, esta un poco dañada. Pero si te sirve.

- ¡Si! -gritò Edward.- ¡Para, Para!

El chofer parò y le abriò las puertas del trailer del camiòn. Edward subiò y aunque casi vomita por el olor a podrido, bajò la bicicleta.

- ¿Sabe donde consegurìa pintura o algo asì? -la bicicleta estaba.... en muy malas condiciones.

- ¿Pintura? Pues que se yo, chau. -dijo el chofer, riendose por la desesperaciòn de Edward.

Edward estaba, de nuevo, en el medio del camino solo. ¿Cuàntos minutos le quedarìan? ¿10 minutos? ¿Dònde consegurìa pintura? Comenzò a pedalear, a andar en la bici para ver si por lo menos funcionaba. Por suerte, funcionaba perfecto. Pedaleò hasta llegar a la casa donde habìa estado con Bella. Daban cinco para las doce segùn su reloj tenìa cinco minutos. Estaba pensando en que hacer cuando viò a un chico corriendo. Creyò que serìa su siguiente señal.

- ¡Hey tù! -Edward se interpusò con el chico ya que este parecìa que no iba a parar. Cuando chocaron, al chico se le cayeron algunos aerosoles y latas. Sin embargo siguiò corriendo, un policia estaba corriendo detràs de èl. Edward tirado en el suelo por el choque, se parò y masajeò la cabeza.

- ¡SI! -gritò emocionado al ver que al chico se le cayeron aerosoles de pintura.

Edward pintò la bicicleta rapidamente. Entrò por la ventana trasera de la casa de Sebastian, los familiares estaban afuera esperando por ver los fuergos artifiales. Cuando por fin dejo la bicicleta debajo del àrbolito de navidad, los cohetes empezaron a sonar. Eran ya las 12 en punto.

- ¡Perfecto! -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Edward se diò vuelta para encontrar a una contenta Bella con un papel y un moño en sus manos. Edward logrò leer en el papel.

_Para Sebastian Ordoñez. Eres especial, nunca me olvidarè de tì. _

- Listo, hemos pasado la primera prueba. -dijo contenta mientras tomaba a Edward de la mano. De nuevo esa corriente electrica por parte de los dos. Edward ya no se sintiò solo con la compañia de Bella.

- ¿Hemos? Querràs decir que He pasado primera prueba. Me dejaste solo. -dijo Edward.- Se supone que eres mi àngel.

- Yo estuve contigo en todo el camino, detràs tuyo esperando por levantarte si te cayeras. Soy tù àngel, ¿No lo recuerdas? Estoy para protegerte y ayudarte.

Edward sonriò. Bella era tan dulce. Nunca nadie le habìa dicho cosa semejante. No podìa creer que tuviera un àngel como ella.

- Tal vez quedarme varado en el tiempo contigo no fuera tan malo. -comentò sin avergonzarse.

Bella se sonrojo y riò. Edward no paraba de pensar que era perfecta.- No te puedes quedar varado en el tiempo. Era una broma. -Edward frunciò en ceño.- Pero le da màs emociòn, ¿No creès? -dijo Bella, al ver que Edward no sonreìa, lo abrazò.- Lo hiciste perfecto, Sebas se va a poner contento.

Edward la abrazò de vuelta. No entendìa como, pero con el abrazo angelical de Bella se sentia completo. ¿Còmo estando en otro lugar podrìa sentirse tan bien? Con una persona que aunque fuera su àngel, era una desconocida. Para el gusto de Edward, el abrazò fue muy corto. Cuando se separò de Bella, se diò cuenta que ya no estaban en casa de Sebastian. En vez de eso, estaban en un pieza sucia, gastada y oscura.

- Estamos en lo que serìa el segundo nivel. Estamos dos años en el futuro. En 2011. Nos encontramos ahora en Usuahia, Argentina. -dijo mientras Edward no paraba de mirar a su alrededor. La pieza era muy chica. El techo era de chapas, las paredes estaban humedecidas, el piso era de madera. Habìan platos sucios a un costado, una cocina, un mueble y un lavatorio, no existìan ventanas, tampoco un baño. Solo habìa una puerta que era la salida y entrada de esta fosilga. Pero habìa algo en especial que cautivò toda la atenciòn de Edward. ¿Y de quièn no?

Habìa una niña de aproximadamente seis años. Tenìa los ojos tapados por un pañuelo, al igual que su boca. Tenìa atadas sus muñecas y pies a una silla de metal. Su cara estaba pàlida, sus yagas rosadas. Estaba delgada, le faltaba mucho peso. A Edward se le comprimiò el corazòn, la nena estaba sollozando.

- Edward, te presento a Vanessa. Tiene solo 5 años y medio, y la tienen secuestrada. Sus padres estan desesperados, es la primera noche buena que pasan sin su hija. La primera noche buena que ella la pasarà sin su familia. Hace cinco meses que ella esta secuestrada. -dijo Bella triste.- Pero ella no sabe cuando es de dìa o de noche, cuando son semanas o meses. El sol para ella dejò de existir.

Edward y Bella no respiraron por un momento. Las lagrimas de la nena corrìan sin compasiòn. Edward esperaba ordenes de Bella.

- Haz lo que tu corazòn diga, Edward. Solo hay una condiciòn, no puedes sacarla de aquì. Ya eres visible y solido. -aclarò.- Comparte tu magia. -aconsejò Bella dulcemente.

Edward no sabìa como actuar. Habìan tantas cosas que querìa hacer, pero la primera y principal no podìa: Sacarla de aquì y llevarla con sus padres. Entonces pensò en lo primero, destaparle los ojos. La niña pestañeo mucho para poder aclararse y ver bien, despuès de tanto tiempo ciega. Cuando vislumbrò a Edward lo mirò con miedo.

- Tranquila, todo esta bien. Puedes confiar en mì, no te harè daño. -Edward desatò tambièn el pañuelo que tenìa Vanessa en su boca. La ñiña respirò y se tranquilizo un poco.- ¿Què es lo que quieres? -Edward se arrepintiò al instante

- Volver a mi casa, con mi familia, salir de aqui. -Edward derramo un par de làgrimas.

- No puedo. -dijo dolido.- Yo no soy el que te puede sacar de aquì, pero tienes que tener fè. Pronto llegaràn tus padres y te sacaràn de aqui, ¿si?

La nena comenzò a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Ya no quiero estar màs aquì! -dijo entre sollozos y làgrimas.- Quiero ver a mi mamà, a papà, a mi hermano. ¿Dònde Estan? ¿¡Por què no vienen?! Solo quiero escapar, quiero irme...-Edward no podìa màs. Estaba hecho un mar de làgrimas. No sabìa que hacer. ¿Còmo explicarle que no puede sacarla? ¿Còmo pensar que la podrìan matar? Edward mirò a Bella con desesperaciòn y dolor, ella se encontraba en un rincòn viendo la escena.

- ¿En serio no podemos sacarla? -Bella negò con la cabeza. Ella no estaba llorando, pero se notaba que le desgarraba el alma tanto como a Edward ver a la nena.

- ¿Con quièn hablas? -preguntò la nena asustada.

- Con un àngel. Todos tenemos un àngel, ¿Sabìas? Uno que te cuida, que te guìa. -la nena lo miro interesada, habìa dejado ya de sollozar, eso era ya un buen paso.- Yo soy tù àngel guardìan. Estoy para cuidarte. Necesitas comer.

- ¿Eres mi àngel? -preguntò emocionada, Edward no pudo hacer màs que secarse las làgrimas y asentir.- Pues no he comido hace mucho. Cada tanto vienen y me dan agua, y aveces sopa o arroz. Pero hace mucho que no vienen, pero es mejor. Siempre que vienen me tratan como brutos, -decìa la nena.- y me amenazan con cortarme los dedos. Dicen que si mi papà no les paga, le enviarìan como souvenir mi dedo. ¡Yo no quiero que me corten un dedo!

- Tranquila, preciosa. -dijo Edward acariciando su mejilla suavemente.- Nadie te cortarà un dedo. -Edward se sintiò extraño al prometer eso, no podìa asegurar que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, el querìa hacer feliz a la niña. Eso es lo que le dictaba el corazòn en ese momento. Por lo menos hacerla feliz, a pesar de que este en el peor momento de su vida.

Le avisè que le cocinarìa algo. Me pusè a buscar en el mueble alimentos. Lo ùnico que encontrò fue un caldo de sopa, algunas verduras. Edward no sabìa muy bien como se hacìa esto. Recordò que Esme pelaba las verduras, despues de lavarlas y las ponìa a hervir. Hizo lo mismo. Se pusò a conversar con Vanessa mientras cocinaba. Vanessa le contò todo lo que solìa hacer, todo lo que pasò despuès de que asesinaran a su chofer cuando ella estaba camino a la escuela en el auto. Edward le contò como era suuestamente la vida de los àngeles. En realidad, le contò como era Bella cambiando los pronombres y haciendo como si el fuera un àngel.

Edward le diò de comer a Vanessa, incluso le desatò las sogas y la dejò caminar un poco en la habitaciòn. Vanessa tratò miles de veces de escapar. Pero Edward siempre contra su maldita voluntad la atrapaba y la hacìa entender que la puerta estaba cerrada y que el no podia abrirla. Vanessa lloraba y decìa que Edward era un mal àngel, Edward la tranquilizaba y volvìa a prometerle que estarìa bien que vendrìan por ella y que tendrìa un final feliz. Como la historia que le habìa contado a Vanessa.

- Es hora de irnos, Edward. -dijo Bella. Vanessa se habìa quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward. Edward la acostò, la envolviò con una manta, volviò a atarla lo màs suave posible y volviò a tapar sus ojos. No le tapò la boca, era demasiado desgarrador.

- Se valiente. -susurrò Edward. Bella abriò la puerta de la pieza, Edward la mirò enojado.

- ¿Còmo es que no la podemos sacar? -preguntò dolido y enojado con Bella.

- Al fin tu alma reaccionò. -contestò.- ¿No te sientes algo hipocrita? Antes de pasar por esto... ¿Acaso te importaba si una niña estaba secuestrada o no? ¿Acaso parabas cuando veìas un cartel de "niña buscada"? ¿Acaso te inmutaba o te importaba algo que no seas verdaderemente Tu?

Edward abriò su boca para protestar. ¿Còmo Bella le hablaba de esa manera? Pero lastimosamente tenìa razòn. Nunca antes habìa hecho o preocupado por algo que no tenga que ver conmigo. Bajò la mirada ante la intensa mirada de Bella.

- Tienes razòn. He sido muy egoìsta. Pero Vanessa no tiene la culpa de mi egoìsmo, ¿Por què no la sacamos? -preguntò todavìa en la puerta de la habitaciòn oscura.

Bella sonriò contenta para el asombro de Edward. - Pasate la segunda prueba. ¡Felicitaciones!

- Bella entonces celebremos sacando a Vanessa..-Bella lo interrumpiò.

- La prueba era que no solo hicieras el sentido de tu corazòn, si no que te dieras cuenta de que lo que eras. Y por Vanessa tranquilizate. -Bella cerrò la puerta y arrastrò a Edward hasta la oscura y frìa calle de Usuahia.- ¿Ves ese auto que viene hacìa aquì? Es la policia, esta Navidad Vanessa podrà compartirla con sus padres.

El humor de Edward cambiò rotundamente. Era feliz. Bella lo arrastrò hasta detràs de un arbol, Edward viò como rescataban a Vanessa desde allì. No pudo aguantar màs y sonriò a Bella. Ella tambièn estaba feliz, aunque ella ya sabìa que esto pasarìa. ¿Còmo? Porque ella tenìa magia, era un àngel. Edward abrazo a Bella y la levantò por los aires, dandole vueltas.

Cuando la bajò escuchò como unos niños reìan, buscò con la mirada de donde provenìan las risas y viò a un par de niños riendo mientras entraban al macdonals. ¿Un Macdonals?

- Estamos en la tercera etapa. La final. Estamos en el pasado, dos años atràs. 2007. Son las cuatro de la tarde, y es 24 de Diciembre. Noche Buena. ¿Entramos por un cafe?

- ¿En el macDonals? -preguntò Edward, restandole importancia a que estaban en otro tiempo y lugar, que iba a tomar cafe con su hermoso àngel que volvìa a estar cambiada de ropa, y que esta era su ùltima misiòn.

- Si. Justamente ahì. Entremos. Ah, no somos invisibles, por si no sabìas. -comentò Bella riendo.

- ¿Còmo vives, Bella? ¿Què se supone que hacen los àngeles?

- Vivimos en la tierra, en un plano paralelo. Es decir, puedo estar donde vos estas pero no me ves. Este es nuestro hogar, solamente no tenemos lugar fijo. Viajamos en el tiempo.

- ¿Y què se supone que hacen?

- Lo que estamos haciando ahora Edward. Cambiamos el destino.

Ambos ya habìan entrado en el MacDonals. Edward creìa en cada palabra que Bella decìa, despuès de todo ¿Què era imposible? Bella siguiò con su relato.

- Aveces, dios se equivoca, no...no, mira, nosotros como àngeles tenemos que guiar a las personas que van por mal camino. ¿Si? Tambièn les enseñamos cosas y demàs..

- ¿Pero eso no es lo que hemos hecho? Tù dijiste que nuestra misiòn era alegrarle la navidaad, repartir felicidad.

- Exacto. Repartimos magia. Pero esa es tù misiòn, y cuando la termines terminarè mi propia misiòn a la vez, y podrè contarte toda mi historia.

Edward confundido se sentò en la mesa del MacDonals y Bella le pidiò amablemente que traigan dos cafes.- Bueno, esto es lo que tienes que hacer. Hay un alma que se siente defraudada consigo misma, que no se valora y que sobre todas las cosas es infeliz. Debes descubrir quièn es. No te serà dificil, se anda cayendo todo el tiempo. -Bella se reìa con fuerza, sobre este comentario.- Cuando la encuentres debes decirle esta simple frase: "Nunca dejes de Soñar".

Edward asintiò y empezò a buscar a ese nena, nene. No habìan muchos nenes y todos ellos parecìan felices. ¿Cuàl era el alma infeliz? Edward recordò seguir las señales del destino, como Bella le habìa dicho. Sigue a tu corazòn. Pero la verdad, es que lo que el corazòn de Edward querìa era ir al baño. Entro feliz y sin rencores al baño. No sin dejar de pensar en que tenìa que encontrar al alma infeliz.

Cuando entrò pasò de largo a un grupo que estaba conversando.

- ¿No te digo yo? Aquella chica esta guapisima. Ademàs, esta sola, no tiene amigos ni nada. Fàcil. -comentaba el chico.

- Esta bien, vamos. -dijo el otro.

Edward no pudo quedarse con la intriga. Los siguiò disimuladamente hasta afuera, en donde habìa una chica sentada en el estacionamiento leyendo.

- ¡Bella! -gritò el chico.- ¿Què tal?

¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Mi àngel? Si, era ella. Bella "humana" se levantò rapidamente para irse de allì, pero se cayò al suelo. El tipo comenzò a reìrse.

- Ay, pero Bellita, no haces màs que caerte. -bromeò el chico, el otro lo siguiò.- ¿Por què no vienes con nosotros?

- Porque esta conmigo. -dijo Edward autoritario, mientras me enfrentaba a los dos muchachos. Solo tenìan 16 años. Salieron corriendo. Levante a Bella quien seguìa en el suelo. Era hermosa. Igual a mi àngel, solo que tenìa ropa diferente y parecìa insegura.

Cuando ya estaba parada me mirò con verguenza. Sus mejillas se tiñieron de rojo fuego.- Gracias.

- Nunca dejes de Soñar. -dije traspasando su mirada. Ella sonriò, y yo me dì la vuelta. Tenìa que dejarla ir...

- Espera. ¿Còmo te llamas? -preguntò.

¿Le digo o no le digo? ¿Le digo o no le digo?

- Edward. -dijò confiado, escuchando a su corazòn.- Tu àngel.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -preguntò Bella.

- Eso espero. -respondiò Edward.- De verdad .- dijo sinceramente, pensando en que esta no sea la ùltima vez que se vean.

Edward entrò al MacDonals, pero Bella ya no estaba. Se sorprendiò, hasta asustarse. ¿Dònde se habrìa ido? Luego Bella apareciò detràs de su espalda.

- Vamos. -dijo Bella, Edward susurrò aliviado.

- Pensè que te habìas ido. -dijo mientras salian del MacDonals.- ¿Eras tù, verdad?

- La misma en carne y hueso. -sonriò.

Se sentaron en el banco de una plaza. Edward no podìa creer todo lo que habìa pasado esa noche, bueno en realidad todas estas tres noches. Despuès de viajar en el pasado y en el futuro, no sabìa ni siquiera cuanto habìa pasado en su tiempo. Lo ùnico de lo que estaba seguro era de que querrìa seguir estando con su àngel, Bella, salvando al mundo.

- Te vuelvo a felicitar, Edward. Hemos completado nuestra misiòn. Iluminaste la navidad de tres chicos, incluyendome, te involucraste y sentiste lo que los demàs sentìan.

- ¿Còmo te convertiste en àngel, si dos años atràs eras humana? -preguntò Edward, evitando hablar del tema de que la misiòn habìa terminado.

Bella recostò la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, este pasò sus brazos por sus hombros. Se sentìa tan suave tener a Bella en sus brazos, Edward tuvo que respirar su aroma a fresias para repetirse que era verdad, que Bella existìa. Ella sonriò.

- Fallecì en Marzo del 2009, Tenìa 18 años y tenìa Sida. Cuando lleguè al "paraìso" por asì decirlo, me encomendaron como àngel. Fue ahì cuando empecè mi misiòn. Desde esa fecha, estoy arreglando errores, sanando corazones y guiando a la gente. Por eso te necesitaba, para completar mi misiòn. Cuando yo te enseñarà a seguir las señales del destino, a abrir tus ojos, a confiar, a escuchar a tu corazòn, a abrir tu corazòn, a intensificarte con tu alma, a escuchar, a aprender y a reaccionar terminarìa mi misiòn. Edward todas las cosas que hiciste cambiaron el destino. Cuando pusimos la bici debajo del arbolito de Sebastian, evitamos que Sebas pierda la esperanza. Si no lo hubieramos hecho Sebastìan se hubiera vuelto un criminal. Cuando hicimos feliz a Vanessa, cuando deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que ella estuviera con su familia, fue rescatada. Si no me hubieras dicho que no dejè de soñar, yo no hubiera ido al hospital y no me hubiera hecho el analisis.

Edward recordò las palabras de Esme. _"No, Edward. Bella muriò hace un año"_

- Eso significa que cuando vuelva a mi tiempo, tù estaràs viva.

- Exacto. -sonriò.- Aprendes ràpido. Fue por eso que te dije que terminò mi misiòn, dejo de ser àngel porque supuestamente nunca morì y nunca me convertì en èl. Es descabellado.

- Despuès de haber hecho todo lo que hice, no creo que exista algo imposible. Es una noche màgica. -dijo Edward mientras miraba al cielo.

- No, las cosas no tienen magia. Las personas, si. Nosotros hemos compartido nuestra magia, haciendo esta noche màgica.

- ¿Te volverè a ver?

- Eso espero. Cuando te vì, cuando me vì humana y tù me levantaste, ambas Bella supieron que eramos almas gemelas. Que nos volverìamos a encontrar. No creas que no me dì cuenta, somos el uno para el otro. Aunque solo nos veremos si te das cuenta de tu error.

- ¿Mi error? ¿Cuàl Error?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta Edward? -preguntò Bella.- ¿Tù crees que el destino te eligiò por azar? Si estas aquì, es por algo. Algo que aprendiste aquì, tienes que hacerlo alla, en tu lìnea temporal.

Edward asintiò mientras que Bella se levantaba agilmente, con la gracia de un àngel.

- Que nos volvamos a ver. -dijo Bella tendiendole la mano a Edward. El pensò que era para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo, cuando se diò cuenta cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones fue demasiado tarde.

Edward estaba en el mismo lugar donde habìa estado antes. En la fiesta de navidad, con sus amigos, en su tiempo. Lleno de esperanza volteò a ver al sillòn donde habìa estado Bella en aquel momento. Se llevò una gran desiluciòn al ver que no estaba, que el sillòn se encontraba vaciò. ¿Habrìa sido todo un sueño? ¿Paso en realidad? ¿Producto de mi imaginaciòn? No, eso no era posible.

Un papelito volviò a caer en su cabeza.

_Nunca dejes de Soñar. _

_Tù àngel._

Edward sonriò y casi se lanzò a su auto. Si Bella seguìa viva, deberìa estar con Charlie, festejando la navidad con sus padres. Acelerò hasta llegar a su casa, y bajò volando. ¿Què hora era? Eran las 11:45. Cuando entrò fuertemente, todos lo quedaron mirando.

Edward buscò con la mirada lo que estaba buscando. ¡Bella! La habìa encontrado. Tanto èl como Edward se sorprendieron. Edward sonriò dulcemente.

- ¿Edward vas a pasar la Noche Buena con nosotros? -preguntò.

- Si. -contestò Edward iluminado viendo a toda la familia, en especial a Bella.- Para Siempre.

* * *

**Fue muy largo. Gracias por leer. La historia es para todas las personas que nos animamos a soñar. Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan comprendido el mensaje y que se hayan emocionado con la historia. ¿Han tenido una navidad triste? ¿Se identifacaron con alguna de las historias? No lo olviden, Compartan su màgia, todos tenemos un àngel guardìan. ¿Ya encontraste el tuyo? Agradecerìa mucho que comentaran, si les gusto o no.- Votenme.-**

**Muchos saludos y abrazos. ¡Felices Fiestas! **

**Ojala que sus sueños se cumplan.**

_**Camii **_


End file.
